Fire
by yuvenil
Summary: Wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdentum keras. Sialan. Semoga saja pria di belakangku ini—/ "Kau berani sekali, Nona."/ "Hm?" Dia mengangkat alis. Seringainya makin lebar. "Kau tinggal duduk di pangkuanku dan mengangkangkan kakimu. Atau kau ingin kusetubuhi di atas meja? Atau berdiri? Kedengarannya bagus."/ Hei, aku tidak bekerja untuk kausetubuhi, Sialan!


Fire

Naruto owned by Kishimoto Masashi

Story by freakingannoying

The Author did not gained any profit advantage by making this story

AU/OOC/Typos/misstyped/mature-content/don't-like-don't-read/etc

-oOo-

Aku mendecak sebal melirik pergelangan tanganku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan kawan-kawan sialanku belum juga datang. Aku tak begitu suka berada di sini; di bar yang penuh dengan manusia yang saling bersesakan untuk menari di lantai dansa.

Sebenarnya aku suka ke bar untuk sekedar menikmati minuman atau menghilangkan penat bersama teman. Lagipula, ini perayaan kelulusanku karena kemarin aku baru saja wisuda dan mendapat gelar sarjana. Tapi, kemana mereka? Ini sudah lewat limabelas menit dari waktu janjian!

Mereka yang mengajakku untuk merakannya, mereka pula yang mengingkarinya. Aku kesal! Kududukkan tubuhku di sebuah sofa marun dan memanggil pelayan. Si Pelayan tampak takut-takut memandangku. Hell yeah, aku memang sedikit menyeramkan saat marah. Well, tapi kupikir aku tidak semenyeramkan itu. Aku sedikit tersinggung, tapi ugh, aku memang sedang kesal.

"Tequilla, satu."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan aku meluruskan kakiku dengan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil. Aku baru sadar jika ada sebotol Dom Perignon di meja itu. Eh? Tunggu! Sebotol Dom Perignon?!

Aku mengalihkan pandang ke sampingku dan menemukan seorang pria yang menatapku tajam. Ia memiliki gaya rambut yang unik, kupikir dia korban mode anak remaja yang menyebut diri mereka 'emo'. Ia memakai pakaian formal; kemeja putih dengan dasi merah bermotif unik, jas hitam yang seksi, celana bahan hitam, serta sepatu mengkilat. Dia menyilangkan kaki dan jari-jarinya yang panjang menggengam gelas berkaki tinggi.

Matanya yang gelap seakan membakarku. Wajahnya kaku, rahangnya keras. Aku akui dia seksi dan tampan. Atau mungkin itu hanya firasatku. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dan bersidekap. Masih menatapku intens.

Aku terkesiap, buru-buru mengalihkan pandang dan menurunkan kaki. Sial! Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia berbahaya. Mungkin, sebenarnya pelayan tadi tidak takut terhadapku melainkan pada kekuasaan yang dimiliki pria yang masih membakar punggungku?

Wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdentum keras. Sialan.

Semoga saja pria di belakangku ini—

"Kau berani sekali, Nona."

Ugh.

Untung saja si pelayan datang. Aku buru-buru meneguk tequila dalam sekali tenggak. Rasanya kerongkonganku sedikit terbakar. Mungkin aku harus pindah dari sini agar tidak lebih malu lagi. Tapi, saat aku akan bangkit berdiri, tangan lelaki itu menyengkram lenganku, membuatku terduduk kembali berdekatannya denganku.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur begitu saja setelah melanggar wilayah teritoriku?"

Sial!

Apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku?! Kenapa dia bisa mengontrolku untuk menuruti perintahnya?!

Aku duduk secara tidak nyaman. Lengannya yang kekar merangkul pundakku yang terbuka. Apalagi aku hanya memakai gaun _one piece _hitam yang memertontonkan leher dan bahuku. Gaunnya sangat pendek dan sekarang sudah sedikit tersingkap menjadi sepertiga pahaku karena aku terus bergerak tidak nyaman.

Aku buru-buru mengetik pesan singkat ke kawanku saat lelaki yang bahkan tak kutahu namanya memanggil pelayan untuk memesan sebotol Dom Perignon lagi. Wow, dia kaya. Tapi, aku tidak mau berada di dekatnya karena dia bahaya. Serius.

"Temani aku."

Suaranya dalam dan seksi. Ugh, dia punya sex appeal yang bagus, aku tahu itu.

"Err… maafkan aku karena aku mengusik teritorimu, Tuan." Aku berdehem untuk mengusir kegugupan. "Tapi, aku ada janji. Bisa biarkan aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kau berani menentangku?"

Kata itu diucapkan lamat-lamat dengan penuh penekanan. Ia benar-benar mengintimidasi dan membuatku merinding. Aku merasa sendi-sendiku kaku, badanku sulit bergerak. Aku mengangguk patah-patah. Hiiyy, dia menyeramkan.

Aku merapikan gaunku dan duduk dengan kaku. Kakiku mungkin akan pegal karena terus disangga highheels merah menyala setinggi tujuh senti. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam sambil meminum Dom yang ia tuangkan untukku.

Aku tidak mampu bicara dan benar-benar merasa terintimidasi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mau ditemani olehku yang notabene orang asing. Setidaknya, masih banyak kulihat wanita yang well, yeah, lebih seksi dariku. Badanku tidak terlalu berisi, dadaku juga tidak sebesar wanita yang melintas di hadapanku tadi (hingga dadanya seperti ingin menyembul keluar dari pakaiannya). Yang bisa kubanggakan dariku adalah bokongku yang padat dan seksi (aku serius), tubuhku yang lumayan tinggi (172cm! Ha!), dan intelejensiaku (aku lulus cum laude kalau kau mau tahu).

Aku meneguk lagi minuman hingga tandas. Minuman kaum elit memang enak. Dari baunya hingga rasanya benar-benar memuaskanku. Apalagi ini Dom Perignon Gold. Aku suka rasanya.

Kalau aku boleh menilai lelaki yang merangkulku sejak tadi, dia tampan. Hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya seputih porselen. Gayanya seperti kaum aristokrat, dengan mata tajam menghujam. Tatapannya membuatku panas dan ingin melepaskan gaunku segera dan mengangkang di hadapannya. Well, imaji yang keterlaluan. Tapi toh, aku juga bukan perawan. Hei, aku sudah berpacaran beberapa kali dan wajar saja jika wanita tak lagi suci di usia yang keduapuluh dua sepertiku.

Sepertinya aku sudah sedikit mabuk. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Aku baru minum sedikit. Dan aku benar-benar ingin minum lagi saat menerima balasan dari temanku kalau mereka tidak jadi datang karena urusan mendadak. Sialan. Aku kesal dan meraih botol Dom itu. Serta-merta kuminum langsung dari botolnya.

Aku tahu dia kaya. Tak masalah kan, kalau aku menghabiskan minumannya. Bagaimapun juga, aku masih bisa merasakan bahan jasnya yang lembut (dan label Armani di jasnya). Mungkin tak apa kalau aku melakukan one night stand dengannya. Lumayan kan, aku bisa berkencan semalam dengan seorang borjuis?

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bersikap jalang seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia terlalu menggoda. Apalagi dia menahanku dan memintaku untuk menemaninya. Kupikir dia tertarik padaku, hm? Aku melemparkan botol yang sudah kosong ke sembarang arah. Jariku yang terpoles kuteks menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau, hik, tertarik padaku, hik, hingga memintaku, hik, menemanimu, hik."

Kenapa kepalaku rasanya berputar?

"Hn," aku masih bisa mendengar gumamannya. "Ya. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

Aku terkikik geli saat rambutnya menggesek leherku yang terbuka karena aku mengikat rambutku. Aku mengambil botol Dom lagi yang tadi dipesannya dan meneguknya. Ah, perutku terasa aneh.

"Hik, m-makan?"

Aku menyodorkan botol yang kupegang ke arahnya. Ia mengernyit dan aku tertawa. Badanku terasa ringan, kemudian aku melempar highheelsku. Musik yang berdentum memenuhi kepalaku. Aku ingin menari dan berdesakan dengan yang lain. Rasanya tubuhku ringan sekali seakan melayang meski kepalaku berputar-putar.

Aku duduk di pangkuan pria yang tak kukenal itu dan menyengkram kerah kemejanya. Aku kesal dengannya karena bisa mengatur reaksi tubuhku!

"Hei, hik, kau, berengsek, hik! Berani sekali kau, hik, membuat tubuhku, hik, bereaksi sendiri!"

Ia menyeringai dan mengangkat alis. "Contohnya?"

"Kau, hik, membuat tubuhku, hik, kaku dan, hik, menuruti perintahmu. Kau juga, hik, membuatku ingin, hik, ugh—"

Aku ingin minum lagiii!

Aku mengambil botol yang tadi kutaruh asal dan meneguknya hingga habis. Aku mengumpat saat cairan dalam botol itu habis dan melemparkannya asal seperti tadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba orang-orang menari dengan kaki di atas?

Aku turun dan berlari ke lantai dansa dan ikut menari. Badanku bergerak liar, kepalaku ikut berputar seiring irama. Kakiku bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai yang dingin. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting tubuhku bergerak terus-menerus. Karena, kalau aku berhenti, bisa saja aku ambruk dan menangis di lantai.

Aku merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Apa, sih? Membuatku sulit bernapas saja! Aku mendorongnya dan kembali bergoyang. Tubuhku terasa ringan dan aku ingin berteriak sambil menari.

"Kau sudah benar-benar mabuk rupanya."

Apa? Apa yang dia bilang?

"Aku, hik? Mabuk? Jangan, hik, bercanda! Aku, hik, ahli minum!"

Aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku dengan bangga dan menatap bayangan orang yang mulai kabur dengan sinis. Aku dengar dia bilang 'meh' dan mendengus. Hei, berani sekali dia meremehkanku!

"Kau—"

Aku merasa tubuhku di jungkir balikkan. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tubuhku melayang? Hei! Dimana kakiku? Kenapa aku tidak berpijak ke tanah?!

"Diam." Aku mendengar suara geraman rendah. "Berhenti bergerak."

Aku mencengkram sesuatu yang lebar. Apa ini tembok? Kenapa terasa lembut seperti pakaian dan tidak keras? Oh, apa ini punggung?

Aku merasa dijatuhkan dari ujung tebing. Waa! Eh, kenapa kakiku menginjak paving yang lembab sekarang? Penglihatanku buram dan aku berusaha mengucek mataku. Ha? Apa ini mobil? Apa ini Mustang? Apa ini nyata?

"Wow, halo, Sayang. Kau seksi sekali!"

Aku memeluk body mobil impianku. Warnanya hitam mengkilat. Menggodaku untuk menjilatnya. Oh, ya ampun! Ini keren sekali. Rasanya aku ingin tidur telanjang di kapnya. Ah, aku benar-benar menyukai mobil ini.

"Dasar wanita merepotkan."

Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tubuhku di dorong-dorong? Oh, aku memasuki mobil seksi ini! Interiornya juga keren! Aku suka sekali!

"Kau menyukainya, huh?"

Aku memperjelas penglihatanku dan menemukan seorang pria di balik kemudi. Hee? Bukankah itu pria tadi?

"Aku, hik, sangat menyukai mobil, hik, ini." Aku terkekeh. "Hingga, hik, rasanya aku bisa, hik, klimaks di atas kapnya."

"Bagus, tapi aku ingin kau klimaks saat aku ada di dalam_mu."_

"Memang, hik, kau siapa, huh?" Mataku memicing. "Coba saja, hik, memuaskanku."

"Kau meremehkanku, huh?"

Aku bisa merasakan mobil menukik tajam dan aku tertawa. Sensasi kepalaku yang berputar-putar dan laju mobil yang cepat membuatku mual. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak akan muntah. Mobil ini terlalu bagus untuk dimuntahi.

Aku merasa mobil berhenti. Hm, bangunan apa yang besar itu? Apa itu Gundam?

Aku ditarik keluar oleh pria itu. "Bagus kau tidak muntah," katanya.

Hei, dia menghinaku!

Tubuhku terasa limbung dan dia memegangku dengan erat. Aku memeluk lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke lehernya. Rasanya hangat dan aroma maskulin membuatku mabuk kepayang. Aku mungkin sudah sedikit mabuk, tapi aroma tubuhnya membuatku ingin menggigit lehernya. Kupikir mencobanya sedikit diperbolehkan. Aku menjilat lehernya saat kami sudah memasuki lift.

Kulitnya lembut, aku bisa merasakan denyutan nadi di lehernya dengan lidahku. Rasanya lidahku pun ikut terbakar karena suhu tubuhnya. Aku ingin menjilatnya lagi!

"Kau benar-benar ingin kugagahi sekarang, hm?"

Aku tersentak dan mundur. Tapi dia menyengkram pinggangku dengan erat hingga aku tidak bisa bergeser dari tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi dariku?"

Urgh, sial!

Aku berusaha memacu otakku untuk berpikir rasional ditengah-tengah mabukku yang membuat kepalaku terasa berat. Pintu lift terbuka dan aku di seret menuju sebuah apartemen elit. Mungkin milik pria yang masih belum kuketahui namanya.

Aku berusaha merongrong realitasku kembali. Namun, begitu sadar, aku sudah dicium dengan kasar oleh pria tadi. Lidahnya membelit lidahku. Tubuhnya menindih tubuhku. Aku berusaha mendorongnya tapi gesekan bagian bawah tubuh kami membuatku mengerang.

Dia menciumku dengan begitu intens. Menggigit bibirku, mengulumnya, hingga gigi kamu saling terantuk. Tangannya bergerilya dan meremas pantatku. Napasku benar-benar sesak, tapi dia tidak melepaskanku begitu saja. Dia berulang-ulang menciumku, menginvasi apa saja yang ada dalam mulutku.

Aku kembali mengerang. Semua pakaiannku ia lepas. Aku telanjang bulat di bawah kukungannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menyerahkan tubuhku untuknya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Mungkin aku sudah gila.

Tangannya ingin melepas dasi, tapi aku mencegahnya.

"Jangan. Aku suka dasinya."

Dia mendengus dan menciumku lebih ganas. Tangannya sudah meraba tubuhku dimana-mana. Aku tak berhenti mengerang. Sial, dia tahu benar bagaimana membuatku mendesah.

Dia tidak melepaskan pakaiannya sama sekali. Hanya aku yang telanjang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya justru menggesek kulitku yang tak tertutup apapun, membuatku semakin geli dan mendesah. Tangannya menyengkram kedua tanganku dan menyatukannya di atas kepalaku yang bergerak liar sehingga dia bebas menjelajah tiap jengkal tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar merasa panas. Tubuhku terbakar dan dia adalah penawarnya. Dia tahu cara menggoda tiap jengkal tubuhku, memainkan titik-titik sensitifku, dan terus membuatku mengerang. Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku terus menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhku merasa enak sendiri.

"Kau wanita nakal."

Bisikannya membuat kudukku meremang. Dia menggigiti daun telingaku, membuatku menggigit bibir menahan sensasinya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghujam bagian bawah tubuhku. Ia sudah menurunkan resletingnya dan menyodokku dengan keras. Aku memekik.

Rasanya begitu erotis saat kau telanjang dan orang yang menyetubuhimu masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya tapi ini benar-benar luar biasa. Ia menyentakku dengan keras, membuat tubuhku menggelinjang. Aku mendekapnya dengan erat. Dia semakin mempercepat dan aku merasa melayang seketika.

-oOo-

Aku terbangun karena tindihan yang membuat tubuhku terasa berat. Aku merasa begitu lelah. Kepalaku juga terasa pening. Sepertinya aku hangover.

Suasananya masih gelap. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan sebuah lengan dan kaki yang memelukku erat. Hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak dan sulit bernapas. Aku melirik ke samping dan menemukan seorang pria tampan yang memelukku. Kemejanya tampak berantakan dan dasinya terpasang longgar.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat ingatan semalam. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku yakin wajahku memerah.

Bagaimana bisa aku melewati malam sepanas itu? Apalagi sekarang aku tidur seranjang dengan pria yang ugh, yeah, menghabiskan malam panas denganku.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau hal ini sudah terlanjur?

-oOo-

Cahaya matahari bagai menusuk-nusuk mataku. Aku terbangun saat semuanya terlihat benderang. Aku melirik jam digital yang ada di atas nakas.

Apa?! Jam sepuluh?!

Aku buru-buru bangun dan sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian. Kejadian semalam melintas lagi. Ugh, lupakan Haruno Sakura! Itu hanya karena kau mabuk. Ya, itu pasti karena aku mabuk. Aku segera mengenakan pakaianku dan rasanya aku ingin menjerit melihat bayanganku di cermin.

Ya ampun!

Aku tidak terkejut lagi dengan rambutku yang acak-acakan dan make up yang luntur. Tapi ini! Kissmark sebegini banyak! Bagaimana aku menyembunyikannya saat gaunku bermodel bahu terbuka. Sialan! Aku terpaksa menggerai rambutku dan mencari-cari sepatu serta tasku.

Aku sudah berkeliling ruangan dan tak menemukan apapun selain sebuah memo, roti panggang, kopi yang mendingin, serta selembar uang 50 dolar.

_Well, malam yang panas. _

_Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan roti dan kopi karena itu satu-satunya yang bisa kuhidangkan. Aku buru-buru karena ada masalah di kantorku saat hari Minggu begini. Kuharap aku bisa menghabiskan malam denganmu lagi, Nona rambut Pink._

_Ps. Kau melempar sepatu dan tasmu saat kau mabuk. Kuharap 50 dolar cukup untuk menyewa taksi. Aku akan menyuruh manager bar semalam untuk mengantarnya untukmu._

_Pss. Pintu apartemenku akan terkunci otomatis._

Aku merona. Kuharap kelakuanku semalam tidak bar-bar saat mabuk. Itu memalukan. Tapi aku berusaha menghalaunya. Lagipula, uang 50 dolar lebih dari cukup untuk membawaku pulang.

Kuambil selembar roti untuk mengisi perut dan membuka pintu. Aku harus buru-buru pulang untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhku terasa begitu lengket. Ew.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian one night stand itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Namun, tetap saja ingatan itu menghantuiku. Sering membuatku merasa panas dan merona.

Aku mengela napas dan membenarkan kemeja kerjaku. Hell, yeah, aku sudah diterima kerja kemarin saat aku pertama kali mencoba melamar. Tanpa wawancara. Aku memang hebat. Fresh graduate dengan nilai cum laude mungkin memang sangat menarik minat. Meski, pekerjaanku berbeda dengan jurusan kuliahku, tapi masa bodoh. Setidaknya aku punya pekerjaan. Yahoo!

Aku berdehem dan tersenyum canggung pada wanita blonde yang mengantarkan aku menuju ruang kerja bosku. Aku diterima sebagai sekretaris pribadi bosku yang kudengar-dengar tampan dan masih single. Sepertinya keberuntungan memang ada di pihakku.

Saat wanita tadi pergi, aku mengela napas dan menangkan degup jantungku. Perlahan-lahan membuka pintu dan menutupnya setelah aku masuk.

Tubuhku membeku.

Tatapan mata itu seakan menelanjangiku. Membakar tiap-tiap sendi tubuhku dan membuatku meleleh. Aku mematung saat seringainya mengembang.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Haruno Sakura. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. _**Bosmu.**_"

Aku meneguk ludah. "D-dan, di manakah te-tempat saya akan bekerja?"

Aku tidak melihat seperangkat meja kerja selain milik Sasuke. Pria yang seminggu lalu tidur denganku dan membuatku mengingat setiap kecupannya! Ha! Aku ingin sekali tenggelam saja ketika tahu dia adalah bosku! Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Hm?" Dia mengangkat alis. Seringainya makin lebar. "Kau tinggal duduk di pangkuanku dan mengangkangkan kakimu. Atau kau ingin kusetubuhi di atas meja? Atau berdiri? Kedengarannya bagus."

Saat itupula aku tahu bahwa aku tidak benar-benar beruntung! Dan hei, aku tidak bekerja untuk kausetubuhi, Sialan!

**To Be Continued**


End file.
